


Gotta Catch 'em All

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hana figures out this nerd plays pokemon, Hanzo has an ANCIENT 3DS, Hilarity Ensues, They have a pokemon battle, so she challenges him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: It all started when Hana noticed Hanzo carrying an absolutely ancient gaming system around base and on a few missions. When she found out what game he was playing... well- the Gamer couldn't stop herself from challenging him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically un-edited. But yeah.
> 
> Sorry for any bad spelling/grammar/ooc-ness, this is all based on a headcanon that Hanzo loves Pokemon. I mean. The man has a voice line making the reference for goodness sakes.
> 
> Oh gosh.

It all started when Hana noticed Hanzo with an absolutely ancient device in his hand as he was sitting on the couch next to Jesse in the base rec room. He glanced up as she entered and promptly snapped the device shut and tucked it into one of the many pockets that he had.

_..._

Well that was weird.

_..._

The next time Hana saw Hanzo on the small device was on a flight back from a mission, and everyone else was sleeping. For some reason, though, the mech pilot couldn't seem to fall asleep so she just spent her time looking around. It didn't take her long to see the low glow of light coming from the device and lighting up Hanzo's face. She let out a yawn. "What game are you playing?"

Hanzo looked up, again snapping the device shut and this time putting some sort of stylus into the side of it. "It is nothing, you should get some rest. It has been a long day."

_..._

That was even weirder.

_..._

Now Hana was actively trying to figure out what the stupid game Hanzo had been playing was, and Hanzo was actively trying to hide it. She threw ideas back and forth with Lucio for the next few days,but neither of them could agree on _what_ game he had been playing, let alone what device he was playing on. So the duo went to ask Genji.

Genji, on his part, did his best not to laugh at Hana's question. "He still has that? And it still _works_?" Genji actually did start laughing at this point. "When we were younger, Hanzo found an old Nintendo 3DS in the castle, and when he said he wanted one, well, he got one. Even if the thing was already ancient. He got a bunch of games for it too."

Hana just stared at Genji. "Your brother. Mr. Constantly Serious, plays on a system that's older than he is?" Hana shook her head in disbelief. "What games does he even _play_ on that dinosaur? Does anything even work?"

"Pokemon." Genji replied matter of factly.

"Oh, no way!"

_..._

"Oh he is **so** on!"

"No Hana, don't-"

_..._

"Hey, Hanzo?" Hana called out as she ran into the archer she had been looking for the entire day in the base rec room. "I challenge you!" She shouted, pointing at Hanzo.

Hanzo just raised an eyebrow in response. "To what, exactly?" He asked, a tired but carefully maintained annoyed tone to his voice.

Hana grinned, her eyes flashing. "A Pokemon battle!"

Hanzo let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "Genji said something?"

"Yep. That and that 3DS is ancient- Pokemon is like, the only games that would still work." Hana held out her own version of the newest Nintendo device, with the newest game. "I still didn't hear you say no to a battle with me." She taunted. "Besides, with the newest game you can create the Pokmon out of hardlight to battle each other- It's awesome."

Hanzo didn't react as Hana was nerding out over the new game... but he still hadn't accepted or declined her challenge. Which was something that Hana very quickly noticed.

"So what Mr. Honor pants, too afraid to lose to a kid?" Hana taunted as she stopped her nerd-out, looking for any sort of reaction. 

Bingo- she got one.

"You're on."

_..._

"He actually agreed? Hana, you might not want to do this-" Genji was saying before he got cut off.

"Why not? There is no way he can win, I've got all of the newest Pokemon, and it's a no restrictions battle. I can use as many legendaries as I want." Hana said smugly.

"Hana back when we were kids no one in Hanamura could beat him- I couldn't, and I had always won against him in games."

_..._

When Hana had first brought her idea of the Pokemon battle event up to Winston, the Gorilla had thought she was joking. But as she explained he realized...she wasn't monkeying around. It took a bit of begging on Hana's part and some finagling with Athena, but both Hanzo and Hana would be able to battle with full sized hardlight Pokemon. They set an entire day aside for this "great event" as Hana was calling it. 

Now that the day was upon them, Hana was getting cocky. "There's no way I can lose to him!" was all that was going through her head. Genji had made bets. He and McCree had been the only ones to bet on Hana losing and Hanzo winning. 

All either of them needed to do to have access to all of their Pokemon in hardlight form was plug the cartridge into a computer. Said computer, acted like a touchscreen PC. You created your battle box, the Pokemon being previewed -full size as they would appear in battle- as they were entered, and once submit was hit, who you selected was who you battled with. Simple actually. 

What Hana didn't realize was that Hanzo had a living dex for all of the available Pokemon on his cartridge. All of them level 100. Many having both a regular and a shiny form. Hanzo went through and selected his team with a seeming carelessness. Hana already had her team set and ready to go.

Hanzo had some old classics on his team, all of them Shiny. A Lucario, Rayquaza, Dragonite, Absol, Mimikyu and a Miltank. 

As they each sent out their first Pokemon Hana shouted. "Oh, by the way- I am so streaming this." And she was. 

"I hope you know you are going to lose in front of all of your viewers." Was the only response Hanzo gave, showing off a somewhat cocky attitude that Genji hadn't seen since they were children.

The battle literally didn't last seven turns. Hanzo had mega-evolved his Lucario on turn one, and the only move it used turn in and turn out was close combat. Every single one of Hana's Pokemon was slower than Hanzo's Lucario and had gotten knocked out in one hit.

"No way!" Hana called out, falling to her knees in disbelief. She shut down her stream. "You didn't even- how is that even possible?" Hana was dumbstruck. Not only did she lose a game- but she lost a Pokemon battle to an old geezer who was using a system older than he was.

"I have a game that is older than you are. If I'm still playing it and I went to the trouble of holding a living dex, with almost all of them shiny. Do you think honestly think I wouldn't max out their stats? The Evs and The IVs?" Hanzo said matter of factly and the program creating the hardlight images of the Pokemon shut down, the form of the still standing Mega-Lucario fading out of the air. 

The stats of each of their Pokemon were then displayed. Hanzo hadn't been joking about maxing the stats. Hana never stood a chance.

Genji started to crack up laughing. "You sound just like when we were kids, Hanzo." Genji said as his chuckles finally died off, the cyborg wiping a few tears from the laughter out of his eyes. "And Hana- I tried to warn you he would win." Genji paused before smiling and looking to the rest of the crew who was gathered. "Now- he won. Pay up."

Those who made losing bets groaned as they reached for their wallets.


End file.
